


The Bridge

by ScenesInMyHead



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Khan, F/M, Inspired by one smut sister in particular, Sexual Content, a whole lot of smut, cumbersmut, i can explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScenesInMyHead/pseuds/ScenesInMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come upon Khan's Captain's chair late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge

It's 1:00am and you're wide awake, roaming the empty corriders of the SS Botany Bay. You've been onboard for a month now but you can't seem to get settled in your new surroundings. The crew has been welcoming and the work enjoyable but your nights are marked with a restlessness you can't explain. So you wander the ship aimlessly each night, absorbed in your thoughts. But tonight is different. Your head is filled with thoughts of him.

Khan Noonien Singh.

Stepping through a sliding door you stop abruptly. Your wandering has lead you to the deserted bridge. Looking around you begin to wonder about the crew until your eyes settle on the empty Captain's Chair. Your heart races as you walk ahead and memories of the first time you met Khan flash before you. He was sitting in this chair, back impossibly straight, legs spread out, staring ahead with a steely glare. He had barely looked up as you greeted him, a gesture you came to appreciate later as you would have surely been left speechless had he unleased the full force of his mesmerizing blue eyes on you that day.

As you begin to run your finger tips across the arm rest, a jolt of excitement runs through your body. You look around the bridge nervously. Satisfied you're alone, you sit in Khan's chair.  You breathe deeply and run your hands over the cool leather. His musky smell lingers, electrifying you to your core. You can feel the wetness forming between your legs as you imagine your hands all over Khan's toned body. With one more quick glance around the bridge you begin to undo your pants.

Slipping your hand in between your legs, you part your folds and you begin to finger yourself. You lean your head back and close your eyes to picture Khan licking your body. You moan softly as you grow wetter and your legs start to twitch. You are deep into your fantasy when you hear a low, rumbling voice come out of the shadows. "Are we enjoying ourselves?"

Your entire body freezes as your heart skips two beats. You wince as you turn your head, eyes closed tightly, wishing you could disappear. What seems like an enternity passes before you hear him walking towards you. You finally open your eyes to take in the sight of Khan, towering over you, his lips drawn in a tight line and a very noticeable bulge in his tight leather pants.

His bright, excited eyes bear down on you as your face grows hot. You are frozen in your spot and unable to muster even the slightest sound. He finally breaks his stare to glance down at your hand which is still jammed between your legs. His lips part slightly as he sharply inhales.

"I...I was just..." you stammer. You stop when his eyes dart up to meet yours again. Your core is throbbing now and you fight off the urge to continue moving your fingers. He slowly starts to circle the chair, his eyes still on you. He stops to stand in front of you again.

Placing a hand on each of the arm rests he lowers his face to yours. "You are not authorized to be on my bridge" he says sternly. "I have no choice but to discipline you."

As you breath in sharply and lower your eyes, he reaches out a hand to touch your chin and raises your face. As your confused eyes meet his, he slowly reaches down to free your hand from between your legs. Still looking into your eyes he brings your fingers to his lips and starts to lick your juices from them.

You are thankful to be sitting as you feel your legs grow weak and your vagina spasm. Khan releases your hand and takes a few steps back. "Get up" he growls. You rise shakily to your feet. His eyes slowly travel from your face, down your body and back up again. "Take off your pants". Surprised, you hesitate. He takes a few steps towards you until his body is inches from yours, leans in and hisses slowly, "Take off your pants now". Shivers shoot down your body as you pull down your pants. "Good, now your panties". You hook your thumbs into each side and bend down to slowly lower your panties. You watch as he licks his lips. As you straighten back up you brush against his body and lift your head, willing him to kiss you with his wet lips. With a sly smile he steps back, leaving you frustrated. "Remove your top". As you pull your top over your head you hear a soft murmur of approval. Discarding your top you turn to face Khan, his eyes are shining with desire. He glances down to your bra. With one cocked eyebrow, he gestures with his head. You slowly unclasp your bra and let it fall to the floor.

You stand naked watching Khan as he surveys every inch of your body. Your frustration grows with each passing minute as your core aches for his touch. You notice his hard cock straining against his pants and try to summon up the courage to take a step forward. Sensing your plan Khan narrows his eyes. "Sit down". You open your mouth to respond but the stern expression on his face leaves you silent. You lower yourself into his chair and wait for his instructions.

The feel of the leather on your bare skin mixed with his scent is intoxicating. You close your eyes and lean back when he snaps "I want your eyes open, looking at me". You open your eyes to see him slowly unzipping his pants. "I want you spread your legs wide for me, put them over each arm rest." You slouch down slightly and lift your legs over each arm rest, exposing your pussy to him. His hand drops down to free his cock that has been straining against the confines of his pants. The wetness between your legs grows. "I want you to play with your nipples". With your eyes on his you drop both your hands to your breasts and start to finger your nipples. As he pulls his leather pants lower you realize he's not wearing anything under them. You smirk slightly and watch as he starts to stroke his hard shaft. "Pinch your nipples for me, that's it...harder. Imagine I'm biting them, licking them."

You whimper as you pinch your nipples harder, eyes focused on him. "Move your right hand up and down your stomach. No, not that low, not yet." You sigh as your fingers move close to your mound, desperate to feel them on your sex again. Watching Khan stroke his thick cock with his large hand you bite down hard on your lip, drawing blood. Khan's lips form a slight smile. Stepping forward he whispers into your ear "You want this hard cock in your pussy don't you?" You nod your head as he runs his tongue down your jawline to your mouth and sucks the blood from your lip.

Stepping back he continues to stroke himself "I need you nice and wet first, dripping wet".

"I want you to touch yourself like before, to play with your clit. Mmmmm yes, just like that...that's it. No! You can't close your eyes, you have to look at me." As your finger rolls over your nub, waves of pleasure wash over your body. Playing with yourself on a deserted bridge was one thing, but now with Khan watching while he pleasures himself was enough to set every nerve in your body on fire.

"That's it, you're getting so wet. I wish that were my tongue". Your body trembles as he continues in a low growl. "I want you to put your finger in your hole and coat your clit with your sweet juices." You let out a loud moan as your fingers enter your pussy. "I love watching you touch yourself, it makes me so hard." You lower your eyes to take in the sight of Khan's hand moving over his large cock. You can see a glistening layer of wetness forming at the tip. You lick your lips and arch your back.

"The way your body is moving, I can tell you're close" Khan pants. "Rub harder, I want to see you cum. Yes, look at me...yes cum for me." A burst of warmth explodes from your core as your pussy starts to spasm, growing more intense as your eyes take in the hunger in his eyes.

He pumps his shaft faster as you cry out his name. Losing all control he stalks over to you and picks you up from his chair, crushing you against his heaving chest. You wrap your legs around his waist as he rams his throbbing cock into your dripping pussy. His two strong hands grab your ass, lifting you as you ride him hard. You wrap your fingers into his long hair and lean your head on his shoulder to bite his neck.

"Oh god, you're so wet...yes...I...fuuuuck....." He pulls you down, driving himself deeper into you as his hot cum floods your pussy. You continue to grind up on him as you scream for him to fuck you hard. Your fingers tug at his hair as you cum on his still pulsating cock. He stumbles back and you both fall into his chair - drenched in sweat, panting heavily. You close your eyes and bury your head into his neck.

"Look at me" he says between deep breaths. You turn to look into his piercing blue eyes. He smiles slightly, then closes his eyes to kiss you.


End file.
